Edward's mistake
by DarklingGirl
Summary: Sequel to The Angel that didn't want wings. Who's killing families and leaving a message behind after each kill and what is Roy hiding? I don't have a clue but I'm not about to leave all these question unanswered. I am the Fallen Angel and ill be damned to hell if I walk away from this, watch me find this murder and kill him like he did to all those families.
1. Chapter 1

"He is just so cute" Cara announce, I poured a drink and passed it to her over the bar.

"Ahuh" I said not listening, I met Cara a few months ago and she decided i'd be her new best friend, I didn't really care as long as she wasn't snooping around and asking questions to why I had the odd black eye or bandaged arm. She didn't really care about that stuff, she cared more about getting a boyfriend. I took a sip of my water and got back to cleaning dirty glasses.

"I would date him but he's not my type" Cara's baby blonde hair bounced around her cute face, "his name is Dylan and totally your type" I scrubbed furiously at the glass.

"Oh yeah" I said still not paying attention, I wonder what all the commotion was about last night, just down the road from my place military soldiers were everywhere.

"I should set you two up!" I went to go check it out but Jean Havoc told me to go away, Roy's new rule for me is if one of his subordinates tell me to go away, I have to follow their instructions. I reluctantly and unfortunately follow their instructions. But I'm still really god damn curious to what had all their attention and why nearly the whole street was blocked off, when all the commotion was happening in one house, I might just have to go visit Roy tonight. "Thats a perfect idea Angel, Ill set you two up and all I need to do is find a boy and it can be a double date" defiantly have to visit Roy tonight.

"Yeah all right I muttered to her, her words processed and I dropped the glass in my hand and shattered on the ground, "wait what?" I said looking at Cara, her smile grew.

"Angel!" Jett snapped at me, I jumped then put my attention back on Cara.

"It will be cute, since the day I've met you, I haven't seen you with one guy" I shook my head.

"No" I said sternly, Jett pointed to the glass on the floor, I glared at him, "yeah I know" I snapped at him, "Ill clean it up" I bent down and started cleaning it up.

"Come on Angel!" she whined at me.

"No!" I snapped putting the broken glass in the bin.

"Angel being stubborn again?" someone asked Cara.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "I'm trying to get her a boyfriend!"

"She could use some love in her life" the voice said, I frowned and turned around to see Jean Havoc, I glared at him, he smiled back.

"What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms, Cara looked from me to him.

"Angel he's a soldier, you can't talk to them like that" she whispered loudly, I looked at her.

"Him" I pointed at Jean, "he's a sulking single man" Jean laughed.

"Now now" Jean said, "is this because of last night?" he asked, my shift finished in fifteen minutes, why couldn't he come by when I wasn't here. I said nothing to him.

"Wait you saw him last night?" Cara asked with wide eyes, my face fell. I could tell what she was thinking.

"Not like that Cara" I said, she smiled, "no" Jean laughed finding this extremely funny. "Would you go away" I said to Jean, he stop laughing and frowned.

"I wanted a drink-"

"Go away" I snapped.

"But this is the best place to get a good drink" Jean whined.

"What would you like?" Jett asked pushing me out the way.

"Hey!" I snapped at him but he ignored me.

"Hmm what should I have Angle?" I glared at Havoc.

"Piss off" I snapped clenching my fists, I was getting really frustrated, Cara opened her mouth. "No, I'm not going on some stupid date" I looked at Jean, "don't talk to me" Jett raised his eyebrow at me, "Yes I am in a bad mood today" Jett just shrugged and waited for Jean to order a drink.

"Fuck you!" someone screamed, I looked over my shoulder and watched a man jump over a table and launch himself at another man. I clenched my jaw, another bloody bar fight.

"Angel" Jett said gesturing to the now wrestling men, I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You break it up" I said to him.

"Im busy" he said pouring drinks, I looked at Jean, he held his hands up.

"Im off duty" he said, I clenched my jaw as Andrew hobbled past me.

"Go deal with it would you Angel" Andrew said as the men continued to wrestle and scream pathetic insults at each other.

"Fine but I'm going home after this" I turned around in a bad mood and walked towards the fighting men, "either take it out side, stop fighting, or fuck off!" I screamed at them, they completely ignored me as I stood over them.

"This will be interesting" I heard Jean say, I slammed my foot into one of the guys heads and he fell off the other guy groaning.

"I said get out!" I shouted pointing towards the door, the guy I had kicked got up and decided to tower over me.

"Stay out of it" he growled, I clenched my fists.

"Don't tell me what to do" I growled back, he smirked at me.

"What are you going to do about it huh?" he asked.

"You don't wanna know" he laughed at him.

"Shut up little boy" everything went deadly silent and I frowned, did he just call me a boy?

"A boy?" I asked.

"Oh he did not just say that" I heard Jett say behind the bar.

"I'm not a boy, thats why I have long hair" I growled.

"Then where are your tits?" he asked looking at my chest, I glared at him, "you flat chested bitch" I lashed out and slammed my fist against his face, I felt his jaw crack. The whole place gasped as I stood over him, his nose was bleeding and his face was already getting swollen.

"Pervert" I growled turning and heading back towards the bar, "flat chested" I muttered, "ill give the bastard a flat face" I grabbed my jacket.

"Ignore him" Cara said, "you're not that small" I rolled my eyes.

"You're really not" Jean just had to get his little bit in, I glared at him. He looked down at his now empty glass, "oh look I finished my drink, I better go" he said getting up quickly.

"Thats a good idea" I said watching him sternly, he got up and left quickly, "I'm going home" I said to Jett and turned towards the front door.

"Oh wait ill come!" Cara explained, I stopped in my tracks.

"Stay" I said pointing at her, I knew I was being a bit harsh but I had no patiences for her constant boy talk, she said nothing and didn't follow me as I stormed down the road. "Calling me flat chested" I muttered looking down at my chest, "if I ever see him again ill rip his throat out" I grumbled, I walked the rest of the way home in a feral mood.

The moment I walked into my place I nearly screamed, it looked like someone had trashed my apartment, my couch was shredded to pieces, paper was all over the floor and the moment I walked into my room I knew what had happened. Buster stood over the little black cat growling, "Buster!" I screamed looking at my shredded bed sheets. Buster shrunk away from the cornered cat and hid under the bed, he could tell how angry I was. I grabbed the cat and left the house in a mess, "bloody dog" I growled as the cat looked up at me with big green eyes.

I knew keeping a cat was a bad idea when I still had buster, I stormed up to laboratory three, "only authorised personnel allowed" a soldier said trying to stop me from going outside. I turned to him and slammed my free hand against his chest, the soldier didn't expect it because he tripped over his own feet and tumbled down the stairs.

I stormed inside with the tiny black cat in my hands, "Al!" I shouted down the corridor, people looked at me oddly but I got no response. "Alphonse Elric!" I shouted again, his head popped out of one of the doors.

"Yes?" he asked in a cheery voice, I held out the cat and he frowned.

"One day Al" I snapped, " You said the cat only had to stay with me one day and then you would find it a home" he stepped out and gave me big golden eyes.

"But-"

"Its been a week" I snapped interrupting him, "and Buster just ripped my place apart trying to eat him, take the cat before I eat him" I growled, Al snatched the cat quickly from me.

"Well isn't someone in a great mood today" Ed announced from behind me, I clenched my fists and turned around.

"Don't even start with me" I snarled, "first I have this girl trying to set me up on a date with some random, then I had Jean Havoc come by and make the mess worst, oh and then some guys decided to have a fight in the bar that I had to clean up!" I took in a deep breath, Ed smirked crossing his arms, finding me quite amusing. "Then he called my a boy because my tits weren't big enough for him and lets not forget my dog that decided to trash my place because he wanted to eat that bloody cat" I was huffing and puffing, my face had gone bright red.

Ed patted my head "rough day Angel go sleep it off" he said walking past me, my mouth fell open as I watched him walk away.

"Ill kill you one day boy! You just watch me!" I shouted at him.

"Im sure you will" he called out, I looked at Al who gave me an innocent look.

"Don't worry abut Joey, ill look after him" I sighed at Al.

"Who calls their cat Joey, like seriously Al?" Al shrugged and sunk back into his study, I turned around and stormed out. "Now I've got to go clean my bloody house" I growled, "great day I've had."

* * *

**Do you guys like the sound of it so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the edge of the open window, it was dark and he hadn't noticed me yet, I loved doing this. It made me feel mysterious even though that sounded corny as hell, he finally turned around and froze. When he saw me he slightly smiled, "Yes Angel?" Roy asked, I gave him a bright smile and stepped down, he watched me as I perched myself on his bed crossed leg.

"Never been in this room before" I said looking around, it wasn't very interesting to be honest, I was just trying to make small talk.

"What do you want?" he asked crossing his arms, I jumped to my feet and stood in front of him.

"So I was at home last night" I said rocking back and forth on my feet, he watched my every move, "and there were all these soldiers down the road, the whole street was blocked off" he stayed silent so I continued. "I wanted to go check it out but Jean Havoc told me to go away, which was totally unfair-"

"He was following my orders" instantly I frowned when he interrupted me.

"But I can help" I crossed my arms and looked up at him.

"We don't need your help at the moment Angel, your just too curious for your own good" he was right but I was also willing to help if he actually needed it, thats the reason why I was still around.

"But Roy-"

"I don't want to hear your whining Angel now go home, I'm sure you've got work tomorrow and that crazy mother of yours will be angry if you're late" I clenched my jaw.

"Im not work tomorrow" I said through clenched teeth, "and don't treat me like I'm ten Roy."

"Then go home because I'm not going to tell you" he said sternly, I huffed at him and turned around, "goodnight Angel" I ignored him and stepped onto the window.

"Am I allowed to take the door this time or am I going to take the window again?" I asked him, he smiled.

"Take the window Angel, can't have anyone seeing the Fallen Angel leave the fuhrer's house" I rolled my eyes and stepped out onto the tree.

"Ill find out what happened Roy, if you tell me or not" Roy sighed.

"Stop being dramatic Angel" I ignored him like a little kid and jumped to the ground, if he wasn't going to tell me then I guess I will have to find someone else to squeeze the information out of.

* * *

Jean walked out of the kitchen holding a sandwich "shit!" he snapped dropping it and staring at me, I sat on his lounge picking at my nails. "How in hell did you get in here?" he asked, I pointed to the open window.

"Leave your window wide open and your bound to let all sorts of things in" he looked to the window then back to me.

"Like stray girls" he muttered.

"Bad thing?" I asked raising my eyebrows, he smirked slightly.

"Never said that" I smiled at him, "so why am I the lucky one who gets your company?" he asked, I lent back and crossed my feet on the coffee table.

"So about last night-"

"No Angel I can't tell you" I frowned.

"But Jean" I pouted, "please" he looked away.

"No Angel I can't, the fuhrer's orders" I sat there for a few minutes frowning then got to my feet.

"Fine Jean Havoc, be like that" he smiled at me.

"Goodnight Angel" next person to go squeeze the information out of, Breda… Heymans Breda.

* * *

"Go away Angel I'm not telling you anything" if I frowned anymore, I will end up with permanent old persons wrinkles.

"Don't be like that Heymans" he shook his head and pointed towards the open window.

"Back outside Angel" this guy was worse than Jean.

"Fine" I grumbled, out the window I went and back into the dark street, if Havoc and Breda wouldn't tell me then there was no point poking anyone else for the information. What was I supposed to do with my boring life now? I wasn't about to sit through Cara's lets find you a boyfriend speech, I smiled. Lets go annoy the person who thought being a smartass to me earlier was funny.

* * *

I swear no one around here learns with leaving their windows open, leave it open and I will wonder in, both boys hadn't notice me. One sat at the desk looking very puzzled, the other on the bottom bunk with their head stuck in a book, "why don't you two ask for an actual place to live in instead of the military hotel because their rooms suck" the look both boys gave me when they saw me looked like they just peed themselves, clearly they hadn't expected me. Al was nearly falling off his chair in shock, Ed was pinned up against the wall still staring at me, "or don't move, I don't really care I was just giving you guys options" I muttered after I realised they weren't going to say a word.

"How long have you been sitting there for?" Ed asked, I half smiled.

"Not long" I laughed, "don't worry yourself I wasn't sitting here watching you two like a freak" Ed got back to his book.

"Wouldn't surprise me if you were" the smile was wiped off my face.

"Asshole" I muttered, Ed looked up from his book and glared at me, I glared back at him until Al decided it was time to break the silence.

"I found Joey a new home" Ed shook his head, I was assuming it was at the poor cats name.

"Please tell me whoever has that poor unfortunate thing at least gave him a proper name" Al frowned at me like I had just punch him.

"Your as mean as brother sometimes"

"Don't compare me to him" I said pointing to Ed, he looked up from his important book just to glare at me then got back to it.

"Anyway" Al said, "they named him midnight" I smiled.

"Thats a good name" I said, "learn from these people Al, they know how to name cats" Al glared at me and put his back to me, I looked at Ed puzzled who smiled.

"He gave it to a ten year old girl" Ed added, that shut me up very quickly. Everything went quiet as they got back to whatever they were doing.

"So you guys know anything to why soldiers were blocking a whole street off last night?" might as well ask, they might know something and its easier to squeeze information out of these two because they don't really enjoy following Roy's orders.

"Yeah I hear a whole family was massacred" I nearly fell out the window when Ed spoke, I straightened myself and looked at him shocked.

"Wait you actually knew" I can't believe they knew this whole time, I should have come straight here instead of Roy.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ed asked,I shrugged.

"I don't understand how someone could kill a whole family and not feel guilty" Al muttered, so thats why Roy had the whole street blocked off, must have been pretty gruesome except why had no one been notified that there is a killer walking the streets?

"Why is it so secretive?" I asked, Al shrugged not taking much notice but Ed was thinking hard about it, I could tell he was just as confused about it as I was.

"Good question" we both sat there thinking about it, why not warn people unless Roy was hiding something or he knew something that he didn't want anyone else to know. There was so more to this than what meets the eye, Ed and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh no" Al said looking at us, "what are your two thinking?" he asked, I'm pretty sure we were thinking the same thing, Ed and I stood up at the same time. "Actually I don't want to know" Al added quickly, "every time you two wonder off sticking your nose into something Mustang gets angry and right now I'm working for him, I don't want to loose my job. The less I know the better for me" I crossed my arms.

"We do not" Ed muttered, Al stood up and held one finger up.

"Number one" Al said, "you both pissed him off playing Fallen Angel and Guardian Angel fighting one of his men, who happened to be Armstrong" I had a feeling this list was going to be a bit long, he put another finger up. "Number two, you both broke into three warehouses looking for kidnapped kids except you didn't do it discreetly, you two decided to do it at like three in the morning while trashing the place-" I held up my hand stopping him.

"In our defence we were fighting chimeras" I paused for a second, "I didn't even know alchemy could create shit like that" then Ed stepped in.

"Plus we did discover the kids and a stone" he said.

"Oh and lets not forget the dead rotting body that fell on me" I added.

"Don't interrupt me!" Al snapped clearly not very happy with us, we did shut up though, Al put a third finger up. "Then all of that mess was cleaned up, you two decided it would be funny to play tag-"

"Follow the leader" Ed interrupted, follow the leader was a training program Andrew used to get me to do with him. It was a bit like tag except it involved running along roof tops and climbing up walls, it was good for stamina and since Andrew only has one leg now and Buster isn't much on climbing up on walls. I decided Ed would be a perfect candidate for it, it was going well until we both fell through a roof, destroying a shop that just happened to make all the military weapons. Roy was not happy because not only did we destroy some of his new weapons, someone saw us running along the roof tops and informed everyone that the Fallen Angel still had her accomplice… the Guardian Angel.

"Do not interrupt me brother!" Al snapped at Ed, I stepped back away from both of them. "You two pissed Mustang off so much that I swear I could see steam coming out of his ears" I smiled at Al's outburst, id never seen him like this and it was actually very funny.

"Actually I think that was grey hairs coming out of his ears, the guys getting old he just doesn't want to admit it" Ed was trying so hard to keep a straight face as Al clenched his fists.

"Angel?" Al said slowly.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously.

"I know I'm generally a nice person but I suggest you stop" I stepped back again, I think I was about to get a punch in the face.

"Better idea!" I chimed and pointed to the window, "I'm going to leave" Ed stepped away from Al.

"Great idea, I'm coming" Al watched us as we took off, I didn't really have any intention in pissing off the only person in that tiny room that could use alchemy, so Ed and I took the opportunity to get out of there very quickly.

* * *

**Please tell me your thoughts :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The street wasn't blocked off anymore but the house was, two soldiers stood out the front guarding it, "because this isn't suspicious at all" Ed announced, I smiled. If there were only two soldiers guarding the front then getting inside to have a peek would be easy, if there were soldiers out back as well then it would be harder, but I was going to get in one way or another.

"Lets go check out the back" I said keeping to the shadows, we crept around the back and climbed the fence no problem and the best news was that there were no guards out the back.

"This is way too easy" Ed whispered, I waved him off and pointed to the huge lock on the door, "okay I take that back" he muttered. I watched him examine it then lift his foot in the air, before he kicked it I pulled him back and he fell backwards, "hey" he growled at me.

"What are you doing?" I snapped in a low whisper.

"Opening the door" he growled getting to his feet and brushing himself off, I sighed and put my hand to my face.

"By kicking it so the soldiers out front can hear?" I asked putting my hands on my hips, he frowned at me and crossed his arms.

"Got a better idea?" he asked, I pushed him away from the door and pulled a thin piece of wire out from my coat and stuck it in the lock, Ed watched over my shoulder puzzled. I twirled it a few times until it clicked three times and fell open, I looked up at Ed.

"Thats how you break into a house" I said, he tilted his head to one side.

"How long have you known to do that?" He asked in shock as the door creaked open.

"Long enough" I grabbed his arm before he went inside, "listen to me Ed" he stopped and looked at me. "I know what your like when it comes to people dying, so whatever you see, you have to understand its already happened and done, you can't do anything to help" he jerked away from me and rolled his eyes.

"Don't treat me like I'm a kid, it's not like the bodies are still here Angel" he went inside without hesitation, I don't think he realised exactly what a massacre meant. It meant a lot of blood and death, when massacres happened around here, the houses were knocked down because everyone refused to live in that house again. The house would have the sense of death, horror and depression and the moment I took one step in the house I could feel it. It was so quiet I swear you could hear the screaming of the family, the kids crying for their parents and the parents screaming to save their children.

Ed and I separated walking around the house, I took the upstairs bedrooms first. Ordinary house besides the blood spatter across the walls and floor, I looked up and saw the blood across the roof. Whatever had happened here was intense, to accomplish getting blood on the roof, you would have to hack at a body. The next room was similar except you could see the hand prints of the victim across the walls trying to escape, I gulped.

"Angel" I jumped at Ed's voice from down the hall, I turned around and followed his voice. I walked down the hall and into the upstairs lounge room, Ed stood in the middle of the room staring at the wall, "who ever was here wanted Mustang to see this" there was a message across the wall written in blood.

"I remember" I read out loud, "whats that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I don't know but whoever did this is a maniac" that I could agree with, was this supposed to be payback for something. I know Roy was hated for being Fuhrer and then theres the time he was in the Civil War but so many alchemists were so why Roy? Why him?

"The message might not be to him though" I muttered.

"Who then?" Ed asked, I shrugged.

"Could be anyone who has the access to seeing this or this message could be to multiple people" we stood there for a few moments staring at it, it was written high on the wall. So that meant the person was tall and able to reach all the way up there, I didn't like the message or the way these people were killed. Something crashed to the ground behind us, we spun around to see a vase smashed on the ground and a white cat with dark eyes staring at us.

"What was that?" I heard one of the soldiers say outside, I looked up at Ed with wide eyes.

"Run" I spat as the soldiers reached the front door, they burst through it as we raced through the house trying to figure out where the back door was.

"This way" Ed whispered, I shook my head.

"No its this way" I whispered back, we were stuck upstairs.

"Show yourselves!" the two soldiers shouted, we needed to get out of here quick.

"Its this way!" Ed snapped, I sighed in defeat and followed him.

"You better be right" I growled as we ran down the hall which came to a dead end, I turned and looked at him.

"I swear it was this way" I slammed my foot through the window.

"Jump" I grabbed his arm and jumped out the window, he followed but I didn't realise how high the two story house was. We both landed on our feet but rolled across the grass from the force of hitting the ground, the soldiers started to shoot at us from the window.

"Split" I snapped, I jumped over the fence and turned right, Ed went left. I ran as fast as I could down the street, I had to get out of here quick because soon sliders will be crawling around looking for us. I sprinted across the road and leaped up the wall of a house, my right hand gripped the gutter on the roof. I pulled myself up and jumped to the next house, just a few blocks over and ill be safe from the military but was I going to get a mouthful from Roy. He was going to know it was me who got inside plus the soldiers saw us, they knew who had gotten inside and the moment they mention the Fallen Angel and her accomplice to Roy, me and Ed were so dead.

I jumped to the next house and it rumbled under neither me, I stumbled to my knees as blue light flashed out of the windows. "What the-" the roof collapsed under me and I fell, I squealed in shock then hit the ground hard. A scream echoed throughout the house but it wasn't mine, it was the woman across the room clutching her left shoulder. I heard gurgling and moaning, I sat up and pain shot up my back, I gasped as the woman across the room cried out in pain.

Something moved beside me, my vision was a little blurry but when I focused on the thing in the middle of the room my scream echoed throughout the house, I didn't know how to describe what was staring at me. "Argh" it gurgled, I didn't know what it was, it looked like a deformed human and it started to drag itself towards me. I backed up until I hit the wall, it continued to drag its self towards me holding its arm out, leaving a trail of blood behind its deformed legs. I looked over to the woman, I noticed why she was clutching her left shoulder, she didn't have an arm. Blood rushed out from the open wound.

"Oh my god" I whispered in fear, it kept dragging itself towards me.

"Mummy" It gargled at me, I screamed again kicking my feet out at it, its cold moist hand gripped my ankle causing me to scream out in fear. I slid up the wall and took in a deep breath, the woman watched me in fear and pain as I lifted my foot in the air.

"Im sorry" I whispered, I slammed my foot into its deformed head, the head crunched under my foot and its body went still.

"No" the woman cried, "you killed him" she pointed at me, "you evil creature" she screamed stumbling to her feet. I stepped away from the creature at my feet, I just killed it for no reason. I did it out of fear, "my son, you killed my son!" she screamed at me, I looked at the thing across the room. Her son. How could that thing be her son? I had just killed her son… What had I done?

The front door burst open but I was too focused on the thing on the ground, what was it? Why did I kill? "Oh god" I looked up at Ed.

"I k-killed it" I stuttered.

"My boy!" The woman screamed.

"You idiot!" Ed snapped at the Woman, "you should have known the consequences of doing human transmutation" the word echoed through out my mind. That thing was the effect of alchemy, it was something born from alchemy.

"I had to bring him back" the woman cried falling to her knees, she clutched her bleeding shoulder, "he was my baby boy, he didn't deserve to die" all three of us couldn't take our eyes off the creature that clearly wasn't her son.

"That is not your son" Ed said pointing to the thing, "you can't bring something back that is already dead, you're an alchemist, you should know that" I looked out the window and saw soldiers running down the street towards this house. I grabbed Ed.

"Time to leave" this time we found the back door easier and left, pain shot up my back again. I touched it and realised why I was in so much pain, there was something sticking out of my back, "oh man" I whispered. I grabbed Ed's arm as my legs collapsed underneath me, I stumbled to the ground.

"Oh shit Angel!" Ed snapped, "I so don't have time to carry you" my eyes fluttered shut, "oh come on Angel" I felt the world spin under me then everything went black.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Pain shot through my back, my eyes shot open and I gasped lashing out. I got someone right in the face, we both groaned in pain, "seriously Angel?!" Ed snapped at me rubbing his face where I had punched him, "I save your life, pull out the piece of glass out of your back and get a punch in return." I rubbed my head ignoring him, I looked over my shoulder and saw the small gash. It wasn't too bad but it stung like a bitch, I stared at it then looked to Ed.

"That freaking hurt" he stared at me.

"I just saved your life and thats what I get in return" he threw his hands in the air, "why do I even bother?!" I didn't reply to him as I got up and walked into the bathroom. "Do I at least get a thank you?" he asked following me, I pulled out a bandage and started to clean the wound, I clenched my jaw in pain.

"Thanks" I spat at him in pain, he crossed his arms not happy with my thank you.

"That doesn't sound like you mean it" I spun around glaring up at him.

"Thank you Edward" I spat at him again, "happy?" I asked, he just huffed at me and walked out of the bathroom, "what else do you want me to do?!" I snapped, "make you bloody dinner?!" he poked his head back into the bathroom and smiled.

"Dinner sounds good" he chimed.

"Piss off" I snapped, he frowned.

"I'm actually hungry" he muttered, I ignored him and sat back down on the couch, that thing I saw before... It was horrifying.

"That thing-"

"Was the effects of trying human transmutation" Ed said interrupting me, my stomach twisted when I remembered the feeling of it's skull crunching under my foot.

"I killed it" I said staring at the blood on my shoes, "it's not like I've never killed someone before but that thing... It was innocent" I watched Buster walk past the lounge and sit under the window.

"It was dying anyway, it was in pain" Ed muttered, "all you did was put it out of it's misery."

"But still-"

"You can't blame that on yourself, the person who created it, it's their fault not yours" I sighed as everything went quiet, Buster sat up quickly looking out the window. He lifted his head high, stood up body going ridged and tail stiff and straight, I knew instantly what he was going to do.

"Buster!-" his howling cut me off, I stood up. "Buster!" I snapped but he didn't stop, his hair on his back started to rise, I slammed my hand against the table. "Buster I said stop!" It was unusual for him to ignore me, he looked at me then back out the window and started howling again.

"What's wrong with him?" Ed asked over the noise, I shrugged.

"Something's bothering him" I turned back to the big black dog, "Buster!" I snapped again, still he ignored me. I walked over to him, "are you deaf dog!" I snapped, his howling only got louder.

I looked out the window and saw nothing but darkness and shadows, if he kept going someone was going to knock at my door, I stood in front of him and clamped my hand over his muzzle, his howling stopped.

"Nothing is out there" I growled at him, he gave me soft eyes and tried to shake my hand off him. "No howling" I growled and let go of him, he put his head down and groaned at me.

"You've got a weird dog" Ed muttered, I pointed at Busters bed and he wondered over to it. I looked back out the window, it was still dark and I saw no movement outside.

"He's never done that before" I muttered, I looked back at my dog, why was he acting strange? The way his eyes kept shifting from the front door to the window made me curious to what he was sensing.

"Whats up with your dog?" Ed finally asked after we watched him for a few moments, I looked to Ed and shrugged.

"I don't know" I walked to the front door and put my hand on the handle, Buster was alert and watching me carefully, I looked at Ed over my shoulder, "want to fine out?" I asked. Ed smiled.

"Sure as long as I don't have to carry you again" I rolled my eyes.

"Worry more about keeping up with him, he's fast" I said, Ed was next to me and laughed.

"Do you know who you're talking too?" He asked in a very cocky voice, I smirked and looked up at him.

"Want me to answer that?" I asked, his face went blank.

"No" I turned the handle and opened the door, Buster was beside us.

"Go" Buster shot through the door, "keep up!" I shouted also sprinting down the corridor. Ed was on my heels while we tried our best to keep up with Buster, he was running fast down the street. I didn't know if he was trying to catch someone or pinpoint something, I know dogs can sense things humans can't but what could have possibly set him off like that. He was howling loudly out the window which meant he was howling for a pack like a wolf, but I was Buster's pack. So what was he howling at? We took a sharp right.

"You're slowing down Angel!" Ed shouted mockingly, I stopped running when I saw the line of soldiers running down the street, Ed quickly came to a screeching stop further down the street as well. Buster stopped, put his head to the sky and started howling thats when I noticed he wasn't howling.

I came up beside Ed, "he's not howling, he's crying" we said together, I looked up at Ed.

"Theres been another massacre and Buster could hear it" I said in shock, we kept walking down the street until Jean Havoc came out of the shadows scaring us to death.

"Oh my god don't do that" Ed said holding his chest.

"You two can't be here" he said to us, I crossed my arms again.

"More people have been killed like last night" Havoc went quiet and eyed us, "don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

"It was you two who broke into that house earlier tonight" he laughed, "I'm not surprised" his face went serious, "I suggest you two go home, its not pretty in there" with the amount of soldiers around there was no way either of us were going to get inside of that house.

"We will leave on one condition" Ed said speaking up, Jean looked over is shoulder then back to us.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"What was the message left?" Ed asked.

"I'm back for revenge" Havoc said quietly, so whoever was doing this was back for revenge.

"Against Roy?" I asked, Havoc glared at me.

"Ive given you what you wanted now please leave, for your own sake" I sighed, we weren't going to get anymore out of him.

"Fine" Ed and I muttered, Buster shot passed us in the complete opposite direction from the massacre nearly knocking all three of us off our feet.

"Lets go!" I pulled Ed with me after the big black dog.

"Put that beast on a leash Angel!" Havoc called out to us.

"What now?" Ed asked keeping up with me.

"He's found something" I panted, just as we turned the corner I lost sight of Buster and so did Ed. We stood in the dark silent street, "can you see him?" I asked looking around.

"He just disappeared-" barking cut Ed off and it wasn't a polite bark, it was violent and ready to attack barking. Neither of us needed to be told that Buster had found something and he was about to attack, the barking turned into growling.

"Buster don't attack!" I shouted still not able to see him, we continued down the street and everything went silent except for our heavy footsteps. We stopped out front of an alley way and listened, I saw movement and went to run but Ed grabbed my arm, I tried to jerk away.

"Angel stop" Ed snapped not taking his eyes off the alleyway, "if someones down there they have the advantage of the darkness" Ed was logically right but my dog was down there and he had gone deadly silent.

"I can protect myself!" Ed didn't let go of me as I tried to pull away, it wasn't until Buster let out a screeching yelp that I got from Ed's grip and raced into the dark alley, "Buster!" I screamed.

"Angel!" I ignored Ed and didn't stop until I got to Buster, I squinted in the dark trying to see if anyone else was around but I couldn't see anyone. I looked at Buster as he let out a whimper, I bent beside him, he held his paw up. Blood dripped from it. I shot to my feet in a defensive mode, someone was here and who ever it was had just hurt my dog. A hand touched my shoulder and Buster growled, I turned around and pulled their arm forward slamming my knee into their sternum. They fit the description of the person I had imagined had killed that family.

"For gods sake Angel!" Ed gasped on his knees, "right in the gut" I dropped to my knees and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Im so sorry" he looked up and glared at me, "you snuck up on me-" my head shot over my shoulder when I heard footsteps. I saw a figure run out of the alley there was only one problem with the figure, it was small like a kid. I instantly forgot about Ed and ran down the alley back into the main street but it was empty, I looked back at Ed, "did you just see what I saw?" I asked.

"Yeah" Ed gasped slightly getting to his feet, "your dog was chasing a kid" he growled in pain, it didn't make sense. I looked at Buster, he whimpered at me in pain.

I looked back at the empty street and it was still empty and quiet.

"There was no way he was growling like that towards a kid" it didn't make sense, how could a kid that size be a threat to my big Rottweiler ?

"Well, he was" Ed was still angry at me for kneeing him in the stomach, I walked back towards Buster to examine him. I pulled out his leg and realised why he was bleeding and in so much pain, the bone in his leg had been completely snapped and the bone was sticking through the skin. Buster growled in pain, he wasn't going to be able to walk home.

"Ed?"

"What?"

"Do my a favour?"

"What now?" I smiled up at him.

"Carry my dog home, he's to heavy for me" Ed picked up Buster who let out a low growl.

"If he bites me I'm blaming you" I ran my hand along Busters head to clam him down.

"He won't bite you" I muttered, Ed sighed.

"First I had to carry you home, now I'm carrying your dog home" I smiled.

"Good exercise" he glared at me but said nothing in return.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"No more running for a few weeks" the vet said to me, the Vet had put a cast on Buster's leg, she handed me some pills. "Once a day to take away the pain, if he continues to feel pain after that dosage then come back but I expect the pain to stop in a few days" I nodded running my hand along Buster's head.

"Who knew a kid could do this" I muttered at Buster, he licked my hand in response. The vet looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Did you say a kid did this to him?" She asked, I nodded. "That must be one big kid Miss, it would be hard even for a grown man to snap his leg" she gestured to Buster.

"How strong would you have to be?" I asked.

"Very" replied the vet, "I would say the strength of two average men" the only person I saw was a little kid, unless there was someone else. Buster groaned at me, "I think he wants to go home" I smiled.

"He's probably tired from everything that happened last night" I said with a smile, there was so more to this than a freak accident. Buster had sensed something and he sensed whoever it was, it was a threat to him.

* * *

"Hey Ed!-" I came to a complete stop, I titled my head to one side. He was fast asleep on his desk, Al sat in the chair next to him with his feet up on the desk "is he sleep?" I asked.

"Yep" Al said.

"And are you babysitting him?"

"Yep" I frowned.

"Why?" Al sighed.

"To cover for him when he gets in trouble for sleeping on the job" I smirked slightly, "how's your dog by the way?" I shrugged.

"All right, in some pain but he's strong" I walked to Ed, "do you mind?" I asked pointing at Ed.

"Go for it" I gabbed Ed's hair lifted his head and let go, his head hit the desk and made a loud thud.

"Sleeping on the job?" I asked as he groaned, Ed stood up straight and saluted me.

"Sorry I was-" he relaxed when he saw me. "God dammit don't do that!" He snapped at me, I smiled.

"Sorry had too" Ed turned to Al.

"You let me fall sleep!" Al stood up.

"Hey hold up a minute, I was letting you sleep while also making sure you didn't get caught!" Al snapped, "but if that's the way you're going to treat me brother than I'm leaving" Al stormed out the room.

"Don't be so dramatic Al!" Ed called out, he looked down at me. "What do you want?" I ignored his grumpy attitude.

"I drew what I think that kid looked like, I want you to have a look-"

"You can't possibly think that kid had anything to do with the deaths and hurting your dog" I frowned at him.

"Hey don't be like, he had to be the only one in that alley otherwise Buster would have let us know-"

"Angel" Ed sighed at me and sat down, he didn't believe me. "It was a young kid Angel probably scared half to death, no kid could commit those murders or hurt your big dog" in some sense he was right.

"But Buster-"

"Is a dog, he could have been wrong" I was completely astonished my mouth opened in shock.

"You don't believe me" he said nothing, "fine I'll figure it out on my own" I snapped turning around.

"Your just as dramatic as Al-" I spun around and grabbed Ed's shirt.

"Sorry I'm being so protective" I snapped in his face, "but whoever that was snapped my dogs leg and put him in a lot of pain, I'm not about to drop this!" Ed grabbed my wrist and pulled my fist away from his shirt.

"A kid couldn't possibly have done that" he said calmly, I was getting more frustrated by the minute.

"For all I know that kid could have been mutated" I spat without thinking, "remember chimeras exist and god knows what else created from alchemy." Ed's face hardened, "go home Angel I think you need some sleep" I stood up straight.

"Fine whatever" I muttered and turned around, if he wasn't going to help me then I will look into myself. I stepped out of the room and Roy linked arms with me, "oh man" I muttered as he dragged me back into the room, Riza Hawkeye followed closing the door behind us.

Ed stood up, "sit" Roy said and sat me in the spare chair next to him. Ed and I sat there very quietly, I watched Roy pace across the room. "Angel" I squinted as he growled my name, I took in a deep breath.

"Look-"

"I told you to leave it and you disobeyed me" he glared at me, I ran my hands through me hair, "you I'm not surprised" Roy was now talking to Ed. Ed slumped in his chair with his head down looking at his feet, "but I thought you had at least grown up to stop breaking into places you're not supposed to."

"It was just suspicious I thought I would have a look and Angel was with so we both went" Ed muttered crossing his arms and glaring at Roy, "and we found that message-"

"Which is totally creepy-ouch!" I snapped at Ed.

"I was talking" he growled, I rubbed my arm where he punched me.

"You didn't have to hit me" I muttered.

"Hey you two focus on me, not on each other" Roy snapped at us, we both looked up at him. "You're to stay off the streets for a while" he said to me then looked at Ed, "your suspended for two weeks" Ed went tense beside me.

"You've got to be kidding!" He snapped standing up, I stayed sitting not intervening.

"No I'm not now both of you out!" Roy was so pissed off, I got up not making eye contact and walked out. Roy slipped the piece of paper from my hand, my heart sunk.

"Hey that's mine!" I snapped trying to grab it back.

"What's this?" He asked unfolding the picture.

"Get your big nose out of it!" I snapped again.

"The kid she thinks who killed those families" Ed practically laughed. He was trying to get back at me because he was suspended for two weeks, totally not my fault. Roy looked at the picture then scrunched it up and faced me, he went completely serious.

"What makes you think this kid did it?" He asked, I was a bit shocked he was even considering this.

"Wait you actually believe her?" Ed asked just as shocked as me. I glared at him.

"Shut up" Roy snapped, "Angel what makes you think this little boy killed those families?" I took a step back, Roy was acting weird.

"Do you know who the kid is?" I asked cautiously.

"I asked the question first" he snapped, I threw my hands in the air defensively.

"Last night Buster heard that family being killed and we let him out, he went straight to the house found the scent of whoever was there and led us to an alley. Someone strong attacked my dog breaking his leg and the only one who left that alley was that kid-"

"That we saw" Ed added, I turned to him.

"He was the only one there Ed!" I exclaimed.

"You can't prove that-" Ed was cut off when Roy handed him the picture, "no" he muttered.

"No?" I asked, "do you guys know who this kid is?" Everything went deadly quiet. "Okay" I snapped throwing my hands in the air, "I'm out of the loop on this maybe fill me in" no one was going to answer me.

"Thanks for everything Angel" Roy pushed me out of the room, "Alphonse!" Al turned around.

"In" Roy said pointing to the room.

"Wait-" I said but was cut off when the door was slammed in my face, I slammed my foot against the door. "Hey don't do this to me!" I shouted, but still they were in their own world. I put my head up against the door, I tried hard trying to listen.

"This is my fault!" Ed snapped.

"No, you were doing the right thing brother" Al added.

"That was in the past, we have to think what he's trying to do now" Roy said.

"I thought you had him being watched at all hours" Ed said, who the hell were they talking about?!

"We do" Roy muttered.

"Are you sure it's him?" Al asked.

"Now that I think back to last night" Ed said softly, "it was defiantly Selim Bradley" I went deadly still.

Selim Bradley as in, "King Bradley's son?" I asked falling through the door. Everyone stood there staring at me, I guess I wasn't supposed to hear that.

"When I pushed you out the door" Roy said pushing me out the door again, "it meant go down that corridors outside and go home" I stumbled forward. He slammed the door shut as I stood up and straightened my clothes.

"Selim Bradley" I whispered.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave your your thoughts in a review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

I asked everyone I thought would give me something on Selim Bradley, this is exactly the responses I got.

Hawkeye: "sorry angel" politest out of everyone.

Havoc: "sorry Angel, can't tell you anything." He was nice about it.

Breda: "Go away" not so nice but was better from what I got off everyone else.

Ed: "for god sakes Angel go away, stop annoying me it's bad enough I'm suspended for two weeks, I don't need you hanging around."

Al: "brother don't be so rude, sorry Angel we would loose our job if we told you." They were a bust.

Roy: "this is none of your business, go home" that's when I reached my last resort, the person Roy had recently introduced me to as both Angel and the Fallen Angel. I was trying my best to avoid him but I needed to know more about Selim Bradley.

Armstrong: "my dear friend what do you want with that information?"

Me: "I...Um...Just curious" I stuttered, Armstrong actually scared me.

Armstrong: "I cannot tell you classified information" I can't say Armstrong was a totally bust.

Me: "he's under classified information?" After that question I lost him, he realised he had said to much and decided hugging and showing his torso off was the way to distract me, it more scared me off than anything. So now it was to a new strategy, I had figure this out on my own.

"Know anything about Bradley's son?" I asked Andrew, he glanced up from his paper and raised one eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked.

"I asked the question first" I moaned, he put the paper down on the table.

"All I know was he was adopted" that's interesting, so he wasn't actually blood related to King Bradley.

"Does anyone know of his blood relatives?" I asked, Andrew looked at me puzzled.

"I wouldn't have a clue, the kid has never interest me, why has he caught your attention?" I knew if I told Andrew everything that happened he wouldn't believe me like everyone else.

"Pure curiosity" I muttered, he watched me carefully.

"Curiosity killed the cat" he said, I smirked.

"It's also the reason why you're missing a leg" Andrew went stiff then smiled.

"Touché Angel" Andrew laughed, "if you really wanna know, I suggest the library" I shot out of my chair.

"Good idea!" I chimed, I ran out the door.

"Don't go killing yourself Angel!" He called out.

"Right back at you!"

* * *

I tried my hardest to look normal but I felt like I was sneaking around, I know they wouldn't have Selim Bradley's record out on display but maybe I could get a sneak peak. Whoever was on duty wasn't any where to be seen and I could clearly see the restricted area.

I took a few steps and looked over my shoulder, no one was around. I continued into the restricted area, I scanned the walls of files looking for the name Bradley.

I saw the name Mustang and paused for a second, I was so tempted to look at it. I knew nothing about him yet he knew everything about me, I went to grab it but stopped when I was Bradley, S. Bradley. I slowly slid the file out, "this is restricted area" I jumped five feet in the air dropping the file.

"I-I-I" I couldn't get any words out.

"You what?" Asked the woman putting her hands on her hips, I dropped to my knees and scooped the file up.

"I got lost" I said, one page caught my eye and I shoved it into my pocket "and-"

"Your one of those bloody nosey reporters" she snapped jerking me away from the file as I put it back into the book shelf, "get out before I make sure your charged and put in a cell for the night."

"O-okay" I stuttered and fled the library as fast as I could but she followed, I collided with someone on the stairs.

"Hey watch it!" Ed snapped pulling me to my feet, I looked up at him and then over my shoulder.

"I don't wanna see you here again!" The librarian shouted out to me.

"Stupid cow" I muttered trying to push past Ed, I had no intention in talking to him but he caught my arm.

"What's that about?" He asked.

"Nothing" I muttered trying to pull away, I hated the fact he was strong than me.

"Didn't look like nothing" I didn't have time to talk to him.

"It's none of your damn business" I snapped, he scowled at me.

"What did you do Angel?" He growled, his grip on my arm tightened and I instantly reacted in defensive mode.

"Piss off" I slammed my elbow into his sternum, he let go and gasped.

"What the hell?!" He snapped trying to breath, I stepped past him and ran down the street, I didn't expect to see him or attack him, but he wasn't going to let it go so I knew for a fact I'd be seeing him soon and he wasn't going to be in a good mood.

I stepped into the alley and lent against the cold wall, I pulled out the piece of paper from my pocket and straightened it out. It was a symbol that had been drawn free hand by someone, I frowned at it. I couldn't make it out until I tilted my head, it was a dragon eating it's tail with three triangular shapes in the middle.

It meant nothing but it clearly had something to do with Selim Bradley, but I didn't have the first clue to what it meant though.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Just above my lounge was that symbol pinned to the wall and a map of central, I had circled where the murders had happened. I looked for a pattern but I couldn't see one, there had only been two massacres but I had no idea if there was going to be more. I squinted when Busters howl hit my ears, I looked over at him. He was staring out the window, he went ridged again and howled.

I knew exactly what that meant, I shot out the door closing it behind me before Buster could escape, I wasn't going to let him get hurt this time. I ran up the stairs and up onto the roof, I could still hear Buster howling but I couldn't see where it was happening.

I waited a few more minutes until I heard shouting, I leaped onto a lower roof then onto the street and followed the noise. It was a few blocks over but I could tell I was in the right place from the amount of soldiers around, I crept into the alley across from the house and watched.

I watched five body bags come out of the house covered in blood, a few soldiers walked out like they had seen a ghost. From their expressions I could tell it wasn't pretty in there, "clean this up quick!" I saw Havoc and backed into the alley some more to stay hidden.

"Don't need any witnesses!" He ordered again, something gripped my ankle and I froze. It's grip tightened and my body tensed even more, I looked down slightly but I couldn't see anything but blackness.

"Your too nosey for your own good" said a voice, I looked over my shoulder and saw nothing. Something else gripped my other leg, "I'm warning you Fallen Angel" I stood there still.

"Who are you?" I asked looking around the dark alley. The voice chuckled slightly.

"That's not the question you want to ask" I saw a small figure. It felt like another hand gripped my arm, I swallowed and took in a deep breath.

"What are you?" I asked, another hand was now on my other arm. The figure stood there silently, from what I could gather it was small and young. It had to be Selim Bradley.

I twisted my body, "I'll-" a black shadow moved so fast cutting me off and slashed my arm. I gasped as the shadow pushed me up the wall, it covered my whole body and slipped into my mouth. I chocked trying to take a breath but I couldn't , I could feel the shadow slip down the inside of my throat.

"Stay out of this or I'll cut you down until you have nothing left" the voice growled, I tried to reach for my gun in my boot but I could hardly move. Just as fast as the shadow had pinned me, it disappeared just as fast and so did the figure.

I fell to the ground gasping for air, that was too close. Too close for my liking. Whoever or more like whatever that was powerful and defiantly not human, and there were a few people who knew what Selim Bradley is but won't tell.

A hand grabbed my shoulder, I spun around grabbing their wrist and kicked my foot out. I got them in the face and they let out a gasp, I pushed them to the ground and they lashed out slamming their fist into my face.

"Angel!-" I slammed my knee into their sternum.

"Fucking touch me again and I'll rip your throat out!" I screamed in fear, they grabbed my neck and slammed me into the ground and leant over me.

"What the fuck?!" Ed snapped in my face, I relaxed when I realised who it was, I thought it had been Selim again.

Lights flicked down the alley from other soldiers, "shit" Ed growled grabbing my wrist and pulling me to my feet. "Neither of us are supposed to be here so run" he muttered and shot down alley, I followed nearly tripping over my own feet.

My heart was thumping so fast I swear it was going to leap out of my chest, Ed jumped over the fence and I followed quickly. Ed grabbed me and we hid behind a dumpster, "don't even breath" Ed growled at me.

"Did you see their face?" A solider asked flashing his light over the fence, Ed and I stay silent.

"No, I just saw two kids fighting" another replied. Ed looked at me but I ignored him, we waited until they had gone that's when Ed decided to slam his elbow into my waist. I gasped and fell to the ground.

"You've attacked me twice in one day!" He snapped at me.

"You snuck up on me!" I snapped back, I wasn't going to tell him who I had just encounter because he would shut down again.

"You hit me earlier at the library as well and I heard you'd been snooping around" I crossed my arms.

"I got lost and people started assuming things" I muttered.

"You got lost in a library?" He asked, I avoided his eyes and looked over the fence.

"Yes" soldiers were still surrounding the house, Ed rolled his eyes. "So I heard that Selim Bradley has something to do with this" Ed stiffened.

"Don't even try and change the subject!"

"Don't avoid the subject I changed it to!" He threw his hands in the air.

"You're so frustrating!" This time I threw my hands in the air.

"Me?!" I asked, "look who's talking!" Ed stepped in front of me, his face went serious.

"Stay out of all this mess, it's got nothing to do with you and you're only going to get hurt" he gestured to my arm, I forgot that I had gotten hurt. I placed my hand over if and glared up at him.

"Oh so you get to know what all this mess is about but I don't!" I was angry, it felt so unfair that he got to know and do nothing about it where I could know and actually help.

"I'm the cause of this mess!" He shouted, I went still and looked at him oddly. He froze when he realised he said too much, I raised one eye brow.

"How are you the cause?" I asked, he grabbed arm and led me away from the scene.

"Forget what I said" he grumbled, I tried to pull away.

"No, you can't just shut me out again" I said, "everyone is doing it which is unusual, every time someone needs information they come straight to me and now with all these massacres and something with Selim Bradley, everyone is shutting me out."

"It's for your own safety" he said, I finally pulled away and he stopped with an annoyed expression.

"I don't need anyone looking after me!" I snapped, "I can help! You think I like sitting at home and let Buster howl until the cries of those people are dead! I hate it so that's why I want to help!" He stood there and shook his head.

"Angel you don't get it-"

"What are you hiding?!"

"Nothing-"

"That's bullshit Ed!"

"Stop interrupting me-"

"No!"

"Stop-"

"No!"

"Angel" I opened my mouth but his hand clamped over my mouth, "listen to me carefully" I looked up at him and crossed my arms. "Go home and stay there, you can't help us, not with this one. This one is my problem and I have to deal with it on my own-"

"But why on your own?" I asked.

"Because!" He snapped, "I don't want you to get hurt or anyone else!" He turned around.

"I haven't finished speaking to you!" I tried to stop him.

"Go home Angel" he jerked away and left me in the dark street.

"Yeah well screw you too!" I shouted out at him and headed home, he can't expect me to drop this.

For one this crazy Bradley kid was killing not just one or two people, he was killing families and then he attacks my dog and now he threatens me. I have no idea what he was but I wanted to find out if it's the last thing I do.


	8. Chapter 8

The black shadow started to wrap its self around my legs, it was cold and slimy, "I'm warning you" the little boy said, the shadows were coming from his shadow, "I can kill you and I'm defiantly not afraid too." I tried to move away but I was stuck, I clenched my fists.

"Then do it" I snarled, fear ran through my body but I refused to show it on my face.

"But where's the fun in that?" he asked circling me.

"So I'm just a toy for you to play with?" I asked.

"Yes" I tried to reach out and grab him but he was to far away, he laughed at me. "You can't kill me" the shadows started to creep up my body, "I'm more powerful than you" he teased me, the shadows had reached my neck. They started to tighten so I couldn't breath, I was pushed to my knees so the boy could look me in the eyes but he had no face, it was just blank. "I am more powerful than humans, you are weak beings" he spat at me, I lashed my hand out nearly grabbing his neck but the shadows stopped me.

"Don't underestimate us" I growled, "we have the mind power to defeat anyone" his hands turned into fists, eyes opened all around us. I froze in fear.

"I'll show you" he growled and the pointed shadows behind him raced at me, I squeezed my eyes shut. Pain surged up my back and I sat up quickly, I let out my breath when I realised I had fallen out of bed. Buster nudged my arm and sat next to me.

"Its all right" I said patting his head, I got up off the floor and looked out the window. It was a bright sunny day yet I had a dark feeling inside my stomach, I pulled the picture of the dragon eating its tail off my wall and shoved it into my pocket. There was only one person who would help me now even if he didn't want to, I could make him.

* * *

"What is this?" I asked slamming the picture onto Andrew's table, he looked over his paper.

"A symbol" he responded and got back to his paper. I sighed.

"Can you give me more than that?" I asked, he looked up at me.

"You've been acting weird-"

"Don't change the subject" I growled.

"Stubborn child" he muttered and finally put his paper down and looked at it properly, he frowned like he was trying to think. "Ive seen it before but I can't quite remember what its called or what it means" he said looking up at me, "is it important?"

"No just curious" I muttered shoving it in my back pocket.

"Whats up Angel?" he asked, I shrugged and sat down.

"Nothing"

"There's something up I can tell" if I told him he would tell me to stay out of it like everyone else, "are you having problems?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Problems?" I asked, I had no idea what he was talking about.

"like… you know"

"No, I don't know" I said slowly, his face went red.

"Are you pregnant?" I shot out of my chair in shock.

"Pregnant?!" I shouted, "where the hell did you get that from?!"

"You've been having odd mood swings and asking me weird things-"

"They are not symptoms of being pregnant" I looked down at my stomach, "are you calling me fat?!"

"No!" he said shaking his hands, "you've just been hanging around that boy" I frowned.

"What boy?" Andrew gave me a frustrated look, "how am I supposed to know who you're talking about when you say 'that boy' like seriously does it look like I can read minds?!"

"The bloody Elric Boy" everything went deadly silent until I spoke.

"Seriously?" I asked, "I come to ask you a favour and you say that, thats just nasty" I turned around.

"You've been hanging around him a lot lately"

"Im telling mum you even suggested that" he shot out of his chair.

"No!" he shouted, "don't you dare tell her, she will kill me!" I smiled.

"Exactly, pay back for even thinking like that-"

"Ouroboros" I turned around and frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"That symbol, thats what its called but I cant remember what it means" I sighed.

"You haven't been very helpful lately" he sat back down and gave me a blank expression.

"I don't even see why I bother helping you anyway, all you do is complain" he muttered, I opened the door.

"Next time I come back ill make sure I'm pregnant just to make you happy" I said, he glared at me as I closed the door. "Mum!" I moaned, she came around the corner.

"What?" she asked.

"Andrew called me fat-"

"Angel!" Andrew shouted.

"What do you mean?" mum asked.

"He thought I was pregnant and you'll never guess who he said he thought it was with" mums face was already going red with anger but I had the perfect thing to top it off.

"Who?" She snarled.

"Roy Mustang"

"Angel!" Andrew shouted.

"Andrew!" mum screamed storming into his office.

"Oh you little brat!" Andrew snapped at me.

"I can't believe you would assume something like that" Mum snapped at Andrew, he made sure to keep the desk between them.

"She is lying!" he spat.

"Partly but I'm still offended you thought I was pregnant" I called out walking down the stairs, "will you hit him for me mummy?" I asked.

"Oh yes I will give him a beating!"

"Brat Angel, you little brat!" he shouted out to me, I laughed.

"Pay back is a bitch" I muttered to myself, I don't care how old I was, my mum would always beat up Andrew when he was being mean to me. When I was outside someone linked arms with me, I looked up to see Al, I sighed. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"Just making sure you're not in trouble" he smiled at me.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Just looking out for you" I jerked away from him.

"I don't need you looking out for me" I snapped, he held his hands up.

"Hey calm down" I knew exactly what he was doing.

"You were sent to make sure I'm not sticking my nose into this stupid case weren't you?" his face faltered.

"Not exactly" his voice wasn't even.

"Yeah of course you were because the whole military command is hiding something big" I growled picking up my pace, he tried to slow me down by pulling my arm back but I jerked away, "your as bad as your brother!" I snapped.

"You don't really mean that" Al said sadly, I took in a deep breath.

"Yes I do" I said calmly, "everyone is shutting me out on this one" I said slightly frustrated.

"Its to protect you-"

"From what?" I asked stopping in my tracks and facing him, he went silent and didn't say anything, I kept walking. "Exactly lets shut me out again!" I snapped throwing my hands in the air.

"Wait Angel-"

"No I'm over it Al!" I shouted, "I can't just sit at home and let these people die!" He had no response for that but a sad expression, I took in a deep breath feeling bad for snapping at him. "What is he?" I asked, Al just looked at me blankly, "don't pretend like you don't know who I'm talking about" I said.

"I can't-"

"Why?" I asked, "I know he's not human Al" still nothing, "fine whatever" I tuned around and went to walk up the stairs to my apartment but Al stopped me.

"Wait!" I turned around and waited for him to speak but he didn't, I shook my head at him and jogged up the stairs, "oh man" I heard him say. I saw my door wide open thats when everything clicked, he was trying to distract me from coming home. I pulled out my gun and stood at my door, Havoc and Ed stood in my lounge room pulling the map and my notes off the wall I had gathered, I cleared my throat and they both looked at me.

"Shit" they both muttered.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked pointing my gun at them, they both stepped back.

"The Fuhrer ordered me to make sure you weren't involved in the case and to destroy anything that had to do with it" Havoc said, "now put the gun down." I looked at Ed.

"You ratted on me" I growled at him, "you bastard" his face hardened.

"I don't know how many times I have to warn you to stay out of it" he said, "but this had to be done, your obsessed with it."

"I am not!" I shouted, I stepped inside and they both took another step back, "get out" I growled, Havoc went to pick up the paper he had taken off my wall. "Leave it" I snarled, I looked to my right and saw Buster on the ground not moving, my heart sunk until I saw the dart sticking out of his leg, "you tranqed my dog?!"

"He was going to attack us" Havoc said.

"Because he's protecting my property now get out!" I shouted kneeling beside Buster, I pulled out the dart.

"Angel-"

"Get out!" I screamed, "get out before I shoot you all" they left without another word, Buster shifted, "Buster" I said softly patting his head. He sat up and moaned in pain, "its all right boy their gone" he stumbled back to the ground and relaxed. I couldn't believe they had broken into my place, out of everyone it was them, what ever Selim is, it scared all of them to death and thats unusual… even to them. I jumped when my phone started to ring, I walked over to it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Angel its me" Andrew said.

"Whats up?" I asked, he sounded really serious.

"I need to talk to you, I know what the symbol means" I frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't over the phone, come by but whatever you do, don't let your guard down"

"Why?" I asked, "whats wrong?"

"Just come by as quickly as you can, I just figured out what you were on too" the line went dead, I noticed the tranquilliser gun on my table, I took it and started to head back towards the bar to speak to Andrew.


	9. Chapter 9

When I stepped into the bar, it was dead silent, something was wrong… Dead wrong. I pulled out my gun and held it firmly in my hands, "Andrew?" I called out, I got no response. The sun was now hiding behind central command so the rest of the city was full of long dark shadows, it was partly dark in here and had a chilled feeling. I stepped up the stairs slowly, they moaned under my feet as I took each step, I heard a thump come from Andrew's office.

"Angel-" Andrew was cut off, I stood at the end of the hallway on high alert.

"Andrew?" I saw a ball roll down the hall towards my feet, a trail of blood followed, it wasn't until it hit my feet that I realised it wasn't a ball, it was head. My mothers head. I stood there, staring at lifeless eyes.

My stomach twisted and I didn't know how to react, fear ran through me as I stared at the dead head. "Mum" I whispered staring at it, a force hit my chest and I was launched into the air and slammed into the wall. I gasped in pain.

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but shadows and my mothers lonely head, "Angel run!" Andrew screamed, I did the opposite and ran towards him, when I reached him, he was leaning up against the wall holding his chest where blood was rushing out of.

I dropped my gun and ran towards him, "what's going on?" I asked putting pressure over his hand to stop the bleeding, he started to slide down the wall.

"Angel leave" he gasped, I sat on my knees looking him in the eyes.

"I'm not leaving until this bastard is dead" I snarled, Andrew's eyes started to flutter close, "hey no you can't leave me" I whispered, he smiled at me.

"Angel..." I gripped his blood soaked shirt in my hands, "please look after..." Tears rose to my eyes, he was dying. "My son" I shook my head, "Angel the Bradley kid is a homunculi now run" I didn't move.

"You can't leave me and Jett" I whimpered, "it's not fair to him" a black shadow pierced through Andrew's head. Blood started to rise in his eyes, I could see the pain he was in.

"Run" he whispered, I watched his eyes close and his breathing stopped.

"I told you I would cut you down slowly" a voice said behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see Selim Bradley.

"Monster" I whispered.

"No, homunculi" he laughed at me, "the names Pride" the shadows from the floor raised in the air, hovering over me.

"Why?" I asked, "why are you doing this?" He smiled at me.

"It's called revenge" he snarled, "they destroyed my family so I'm destroying the families around them until I reach them" I stood up slowly while he was slightly distracted.

"Them?" I asked.

"The alchemists, the ones who ruined our plans" I wasn't going to get much more out of him, I knew that I had no chance in defeating him.

I looked over at Andrew, his lifeless body sat there on the floor, "I'm sorry" I whispered, behind Pride, pinned against the wall was my mothers body without a head, blood splattered along the wall. I bit my lip from breaking down.

"Enough talk" Pride said, "its time for you to die" I had to get out of here, quick.

"Not just yet" I whispered, as I ran towards the window the shadows scraped against my skin, breaking the surface. I started to bleed slowly, when I reached the window I jumped but the shadows grabbed me, hauling me back in side and slamming me against the wall.

"I would be a useless if I let you get away that easy" Pride chuckled at me, I got up panting and looking for a way out, windows were out of the question now, I needed to get past him.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked eyeing the window next to me, Pride watched me intently.

"To bring back Father" I had no idea who that was but he was distracted enough to not see what I was doing, I dummy stepped towards the window. When the shadows raced towards the window I took off towards Pride, I slammed past him and back into the hall, I could feel the shadows racing towards me.

I jumped over the railing and landed on the bar, ever lost your mother and father twice in your lifetime? I have. It doesn't make you weaker, it turns you into a maniac.

I slammed my body weight against the door, I crashed to the ground scrambling to my feet trying to get as far away from Pride as possible. When I was in the middle of the road, everything stopped, he wasn't coming after me but watched me from the top window.

"This isn't over" I said, he smiled and disappeared back into the shadows, I turned around, I've got one huge bone to pick with Roy and I was going to make a scene out of it.

* * *

I climbed central command without being seen, the shadows had hidden me until I reached the third floor, from there on I could reach Roy easily. I slammed my elbow into the window and it smashed around it, I kicked the rest of it with my foot. I had already drawn some attention to me already but I had a plan, I pulled out the small tranquilliser gun.

"There's been a breach-" the soldier in front of me hit the floor, I continued down the hall. Sirens started to go off but I kept walking, shooting a dart into anything that moved, the last person I had to face was Jean Havoc.

"Angel?" He asked gripping his gun that was pointed at me, I raised the tranq gun in my hand. From his expression I could tell I must have looked like something that the cat had dragged in.

"Nothing personal" I got him in the neck, "sweet dreams" I whispered stepping over his body. I opened the doors and stood there, dripping in blood. The soldiers that were around Roy aimed their guns at me.

"Wait, hold fire" Roy said, they froze not taking their eyes off me, "what are you doing?" He asked me.

"You tranqed my dog so I'll tranq your dogs" I gestured the hall of partly groggy soldiers, he looked me up and down.

"You took down half of central command with a tranquilliser gun" I squinted in pain, I dropped the gun and put my hand to my shoulder, looks like Havoc was a better shot than I thought, he got my shoulder. "I'm quite amused that you did that all on your own with only one bullet to the shoulder" the soldiers around us shifted uneasily, I guess that's the response they weren't expecting.

"Sir" Hawkeye warned him, he knew I wasn't a threat to him.

"Okay fine this ends now" he said, Hawkeye shot towards me. I didn't have time to react, she pushed my weak body to the ground, grabbing the tranq gun and shot me in the neck. I rolled over and moaned trying everything to stay awake, she stepped away from me.

"I know" I whispered, I looked up at Roy. "Your big secret" Roy stood up and looked down at me, "his name is Pride" my eyes got heavier, "and I know what he is" that was all I could get out before everything went black and I passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

I was handcuffed to a bed, I wasn't in pain any more and it looked like someone had taken care of me, "what are we going to do with her sir?" There were people just outside, I shook the cuff that was attached to my right wrist but that did nothing but make a noise.

"She didn't hurt anyone" that was Roy, "we can say it was an intruder drill, she only got to the top half of central command and no one was physically hurt" so he was covering this up again. "And she knows about Pride, we didn't do a very good job on keeping her out of the loop" the image of my mother and Andrew flashed across my eyes, I swallowed back whatever food I had left in my stomach.

"I warned her but she didn't listen" that was a new voice, it was Ed.

"I knew we should have told her from the beginning" I heard Al say, I started pulling against the cuff but I slipped and fell out of the bed. I gasped when my arm twisted, my other elbow hit the metal tray sitting on the side table and clattered to the floor, I sighed.

"Make anymore noise Angel?" I asked myself.

"Your awake are you?" Roy asked from behind me, I was stuck in an awkward position as it was, trying to look at him just made it worse.

"Stating the obvious are we Mr Mustang?" I spat back, he sighed at me.

"You really know how to piss me off" he muttered more to himself than me, "your lucky you have the tiniest bit of intelligence otherwise you would be in prison" I clenched my jaw.

"You going to stand there and make snarky remarks at me or are you going to unlock this thing?" I asked shaking my wrist, he smiled.

"I think ill let you sit there for a little bit longer, you look very comfortable" I was very uncomfortable, I decided it was my turn to unlock them.

"Fine ill do it" I muttered, I reached into my right sleeve and pulled out my piece of wire, before I could get it into the lock I dropped it, "no no no" I said trying to reach for it. Roy stepped forward and put his foot on it, I glared up at him as he smiled at me, he had won this one.

"Am I in the way?" he asked me.

"All right!" I shouted, "you win, I'm sorry I took down your soldiers" he chuckled.

"Im very impressed by that Angel, you did a very good job at it, not many could accomplish it" Hawkeye stepped past him and unlocked the cuff, I fell to the floor. Roy grabbed my collar and pulled me to my feet, he put his face in my, "but I am in charge, you follow my orders understood?" we stared at each other.

"Understood" I said through clenched teeth, he smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, he was awfully cheery about all this.

"So now you've got yourself right in the middle of this mess, I've got a couple of boys who want to question you" Roy was having too much fun with all this, there was a monster out there and he was just so relaxed. Ed and Al were waiting outside for me, great.

"What do you want?" I snapped at them pulling Roy's arm off me, Ed rolled his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Al asked instantly getting in my personal bubble, I had him and Roy in my bubble and I was not in the mood to be fanned over.

"Besides from watching my second family die, I'm doing just fine" I spat at him, everything went quiet. "Can I just go home?" I asked Roy, he shook his head, I sighed.

"No, I need to know every detail in what happened" Roy said, I sat down and pulled out the picture of the ouroboros marking, everyone just stared at it.

"It was in Selim's file at the library-"

"So you were snooping around there" Ed said interrupting me, I looked up at him.

"Of course I was" I snapped, "who gets lost in a library?" I asked him, he crossed his arms.

"Clearly I thought you did" he muttered, Roy snatched it from my hand.

"This shouldn't even be in there" he mumbled.

"Anyway" I said continuing, "I took it to Andrew and he figured it out, thats when Pride attacked him and mum, killed them and went after me but I got away" I said rubbing my sore shoulder, "just" I added quietly. It went quiet, no one said anything until I looked up at Roy, "how do you kill it?" I asked.

"It shouldn't be as hard as last time" Ed said, "he should be weaker this time" I raised one eye brow.

"This time?" I asked, "are you the guys the alchemists he wants revenge on for killing his family?" everyone stiffened.

"It wasn't much of a family" Al muttered, "they were all monsters killing people for their own benefit."

"And you decided to let this one live… oh god" I whispered putting my face in my hands.

"Alphonse go get Selim's file to make sure there is nothing else in it that shouldn't be" Roy said giving orders.

"Yes sir" Al said, Roy looked at me.

"Ive got to go and clean up all the mess you've left for me" he turned to Ed, "stay with her" he nodded.

"I don't need a babysitter" I protested.

"He's not staying because you need a babysitter, he's staying to tell you the reason why Pride is trying to kill us all" I shut up.

"All of it?" Ed asked, Roy nodded.

"All of it Fullmetal" Ed slumped in the chair next to me, I looked up at him.

"You like long stories?" he asked me.

"Is it interesting?" I asked back.

"Very" he said expressionless.

"Then I think ill be able to stay concentrated"

"Well it starts all the way back when this country was first founded…"

* * *

"He was smoking?" I asked, Ed nodded.

"Yep, he couldn't control god anymore so his whole body was smoking, it was gross" I scrunched my face in disgust, "but we ended up defeating him, but we wouldn't have been able to do it if Greed hadn't sacrificed himself."

"How'd you finally kill father?" I asked.

"My fist went right through his chest" I looked at him in shock.

"No way"

"Way"

"How?" I asked.

"Greed made his shield the weakest material he could and when father absorbed his stone, he became weak and all I had to do was put my fist through his chest" Ed said with a lot of pride, I smiled.

"Your very happy with yourself aren't you?" He frowned.

"But I let Pride live, I shouldn't have done that and all these people are dead because of me-"

"You can't blame yourself for doing something that was good, no one would have known he was going to remember everything later on" Ed shrugged.

"I still feel to blame"

"Well don't" I said stretching my arms up, "you did something out of sympathy, at least next time you won't be so lenient" Ed sighed.

"Im not going to let him go this time" he muttered.

"Are you going to kill him?" I asked.

"Ill have to, it was my mistake, I have to fix it" thats when everything clicked, the reason why he thinks all of this is his fault it because he let Pride live, thinking maybe he would change, but he didn't. I stood up.

"Well, while you go fixing your mess, I've got someone I have to see" Ed stood up.

"Im not supposed to let you out my sight" I sighed.

"Look we can do this the easy why or the hard way where we both make a mess here fighting each other" Ed sat back down.

"Good point but if Mustang asks, I tried" I slammed my foot against his shin, "ouch!" he screeched, "what the hell Angel?!" I smiled.

"Now you have proof" I said pointing at his sore leg, he turned around and kicked me back, I gritted my teeth in pain.

"Now we both have proof" he growled at me, I stuck my finger up at him and walked off, he made sure to return the gesture before I got away.


	11. Chapter 11

When I saw Jett's face I thought I was going to break down, he sat there on my lounge staring at me with no hope at all. I put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Don't be" he muttered, "you didn't kill them, it's that maniac that's running around killing families" Jett was a little younger than me with big brown eyes. He looked exactly like his father and it hurt just to look at him because I knew his parents were dead because of me, he put his hand in mine and held it tightly.

"Your still my little brother no matter what" I said, he gave me a small smile.

"Thanks Angel" he said softly, he took in a deep breath and stood up. "I'm going, the bar is yours to keep" I frowned and followed him to the door.

"What do you mean you're going?" I asked, "going where?" He shrugged.

"Somewhere that isn't central" he said, when I thought about it, Pride was still out there and probably willing to still get back at me, so Jett leaving was the best thing, I smiled.

"Stay safe" I said, he hugged me and smiled back.

"I will when you do" he said turning around, I crossed my arms.

"Hey now that's an unfair promise" I spat, he just smirked at me and disappeared. I knew I'd see him again and he'd be ringing soon anyway, he always needed advice how to chat a girl up not that I was any help. I closed the door and spun around, I decided to pin the map of central back up on the wall and pin every point Pride had attacked.

It couldn't be a coincidence that he was picking at random, there had to be a meaning behind it. I sat there for a long few moments trying to figure it out, I started to attach the crime scenes together and that's when everything fell into place. He was doing what father had done all those years ago, he was creating a huge transmutation circle but just within central instead of all of Amestris.

I picked up the phone straight away and dialled Roy's private number, "your quite a smart girl for someone who was oblivious about me just a few days ago" someone said behind me, I froze.

"I catch on quick" I said not moving, Buster was cowering in the corner.

"Yes I see that" I looked over my shoulder to see Pride, he stood at the door of my bedroom with his arms crossed.

"Hello?" Roy answered but I didn't reply and kept my attention focused on Pride, I just hope Roy would catch on.

"Do you find it pleasing tormenting your pray before you kill them Pride?" I asked moving the phone slightly closer to my mouth.

"Very pleasing" Pride purred.

"Angel?!" I put my hand over the phone so Roy's voice was muffled hoping Pride couldn't hear him.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, "Kill me?" Pride smiled a large deceitful smile.

"Keep him occupied Angle, Help is on the way-" one of prides shadows cut the line of the phone, cutting Roy off.

"And just for that I'm going to make you suffer!" Pride snarled, his shadows dove toward me, I dodged what I could but he was fast, one ran into my sore shoulder.

"Fuck!" I gasped stumbling to the floor. I jumped to my feet and ran for the door but another shadow caught my waist, I gasped again hitting the wall as blood rushed into my palm from my waist.

Pride started walking towards me as I sat on the floor holding the open wound on my side, "Stop playing with me and kill me you bastard!" I shouted, Pride chuckled.

"Oh you ignorant human, I'm not going to kill you, you'd be a perfect pawn for me" he said looking down at me, I bit done on my lip as pain rushed up my body.

"I'm not going to help you even if you torture me" I snarled in defence, Pride smiled and opened his hand, a red stone sat in his hand.

"I'm not going to have to torture you, I think you'd make a perfect human based homunculus" I gulped, I now know what he was going to do. He was going to create a new homunculus through me.

"Try it, I dare you" I spat, "you won't succeed!" I spat but if that entered my blood stream, I had no way of controlling myself afterwards.

"I will try it but the time isn't right" he said, "but I need you to sleep" his shadow ran straight through my stomach, all I saw was blood as my body froze in pain. I fell onto my side gasping for air, he lied, he was taunting me again, he was going to kill me.

He stood over me smiling as my vision faded into blackness and all my pain disappeared. Was this the end?


	12. Chapter 12

I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes, I saw a dark high ceiling and it smelt like mould. My hands touched my waist but there was no wound, I felt no pain so I sat up slowly, I was laying on the ground with my left arm chained to the wall. I looked around slowly, it was dark but I could make out walls and a seat siting in the middle of the room.

I pulled against the chains but they were firmly around my wrist and I had no way of removing them, my jacket was sitting on the other side of the room with all my weapons.

"Dammit" I growled, I was stuck no doubt about it.

"So your awake now?" A voice asked, I jumped and looked around but I couldn't see anyone, it sounded like Pride. I refused to say anything but kept pulling on the chains, the shadows around me started to stir until Pride walked into view, behind him stood two chimeras. One was a bear I think and the other a lion.

One of them walked up to me and threw some bread at me, "eat" Pride said, "you'll need energy to even survive the stone entering your body." As the chimera turned around, I swung my leg out knocking him to the ground and his gun slid across the ground.

Pride let out an annoyed sigh as I tried to reach for the gun but it was just out of my grip, "come on" I whispered trying to reach further, a shadow beside me shot towards my hand and slammed into my palm. I gasped in pain as my arm started to ache.

"Get her off the ground and fix her hand" Pride said walking away, the two chimeras pulled me to my feet, I struggled against them. Blood ran down my hand and onto the ground.

"You bastard!" I shouted at Pride, he stopped and looked at me with a large grin, "just kill me!" The chimera's tied my hands above my head and screwed the chains into the wall so my feet were just off the ground.

I kicked my feet out knocking one of them to the ground, he growled in discomfort, "I'll kill you!" I screamed at Pride, "I'll kill you and you'll suffer!"

"Shut her up would you" Pride said, the chimera I knocked over got up and raised his fist in the air, I took in a deep breath and his fist collided with my jaw, my head hit the concert wall knocking me out.

* * *

I awoke again still chained to the wall, when I focused I saw Pride sitting in front of me with a teddy bear in his hands. For once since I've seen him, he looked like a little kid until his grin appeared, "did you sleep well?" He asked, I clenched my jaw and stared at him with a blank face. "No response?" He asked, "oh well" he got to his feet with the toy hanging from his hand.

"I'm curious" he said, "what do you think is your biggest sin?" I frowned and he laughed. "Hmmm" he said thinking about it, "wraith maybe?" I was confused to what he was talking about, "or maybe envy!" He frowned. "I hope not, Envy was always a pain, making bad situations worse."

Was he trying to predict what type of homunculi I would be?

My stomach rumbled and he looked at me, "hungry?" He asked, I didn't say anything.

"I will let you down to eat if you don't do anything stupid because I don't particularly want to hurt you, but I will if I have to." I evened out my odds, if I ran when I was unchained I might get halfway across the room until Pride pierced my head or heart.

If I had any chance of getting out of here alive, I had to wait it out and wait until someone figured out I was down here, I had to give up just for now.

"Fine" I whispered, "I'm all yours, I won't run" he smiled.

"Let her down and feed her" the two chimera's from earlier pulled the chains from the wall and let me to my feet, I stumbled to the ground in exhaustion. The two chimera's put bread and water in front of me, I hesitated to take it.

"It's not poisoned" Pride spoke up, he stood inches away from me, I could probably get my hands around his neck before his shadows got to me, but I was too weak to even bother instead I let the cool water run down my sore throat.

"When are you going to make me a Homunculi?" I asked picking the bread up, I then stuffed it into my mouth to ease my stomach.

"When you've retained your strength" Pride said, "you wouldn't be able to survive it in the state your in now" Pride sighed, "which is my fault, I was ignorant to see how much a human is damaged when being stabbed even after being fully healed."

I continued to eat until I couldn't stuff anymore bread onto my mouth, I swallowed it all and sat there staring at the ground. I couldn't just sit here and wait, that's not how you fight, that's giving up. I looked up at Pride, he stared at me with a smile.

Without thinking I launched myself at him, I wrapped my hands around his neck and for a split second I saw fear in his eyes until his shadows pulled me off his and slammed me into the wall, the chimeras were ready to fight me but Pride stopped them, rubbing his neck.

"Just when I started liking you" he sighed at me, "if I hadn't already chosen you to be the next homunculi, I would have enjoyed killing you" he said, I slid up the wall and his shadow slammed me into the wall again, I gasped in pain.

"You won't get away with this" I gasped stumbling to my feet again, Pride chuckled.

"I think I might this time" he said, the chimera's pulled me to my feet again and chained me to the wall, they stepped back as the shadows started to slide up my legs until the were around my neck, I gasped for air but the grip got tighter until I couldn't breath at all. "Next time I see you, I will be putting the philosophers stone in your blood stream" my vision went blurry, my head fell forward and I blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13

"Angel" someone whispered, I groaned trying to open my eyes but they were so heavy, "come on Angel wake up" I still couldn't get my eyes open.

"Brother get her down from there, don't just stand there and talk to her" my eyes shot open.

"Shut up Al, I was about to" Ed snapped back, Ed and Al were standing in front of me, I tried to say something but I was gaged. "Wow calm down" Ed said trying to release the chains from my wrists, "he's not here, we already made sure" it was only Ed and Al, they hadn't brought back up, idiots!

I tried to shout against the gag but it was all muffled, the shadows stirred behind them, he was here he was just hiding from them.

"For gods sake brother" Al snapped pulling the gag from my mouth, they both glared at each other as Pride and the chimera's stepped out from the moving shadows.

"Behind you!" I screamed, they both jumped into action straight away, separating and moving fast from Pride and his shadows.

"I see things have moved into place faster than I thought" Pride said, I struggled against the chains that Ed was too slow to break.

"So you are back" Ed growled.

"What's the point of this?!" Al snapped, "Father is dead!"

"Shut it!" Pride snarled, "I'll just bring him back!" The boys steady themselves waiting for Pride to strike.

"And I'll kill him again" Ed snarled back, "and this time I won't be so lenient with you" Pride smiled.

"Oh yes, I guess I should thank you for that" Pride said flicking his hands towards them, the chimera's charged attacking while Pride started to walk towards me.

"It's your time to shine Miss Angel" he said, I watched him walk towards me with his shadows surrounding him, fear ran through me. In the background I could see the boys trying to get the chimera's out of the way.

"Did you at least bring back up?" I shouted struggling violently.

"Yes" Al said.

"No" Ed added.

"No?!" Me and Al shouted, "brother" Al moaned, "I told you-"

"I know what you told me!" He snapped, "I forgot-ah" he snapped tripping over his own feet, the chimera leaped at him.

"So fucking helpful!" I snapped in anger, he looked at me then was tackled to the ground again.

"Shut up!" He snapped slamming the chimera into the ground, "you're not no help either!" He snapped then was pushed to the floor again by the chimera Al was fighting. Pride pulled me from the wall and held me down, I struggled against the shadows.

"No" I pleaded, "don't!" He revealed the stone, he slashed my cheek.

"Angel!" Al shouted, he clapped his hands and put them to the ground, a fist appeared from the ground knocking Pride away from me. I scrambled away but hit the wall, "run!" Al snapped, I stumbled to my feet and ran.

"No!" Pride screamed but I continued to run until Ed was slammed into me, we both hit the floor and slid across the ground.

"Fuck" we both spat in pain, Ed's shoulder was bleeding, he looked at me then to his shoulder.

"I know" he spat, "I'm a bit rusty" he growled, I said nothing and got to my feet, Al was trying his hardest to keep Pride off me. Ed joined in after killing the chimera without a thought, Pride must have hit a nerve because I had never seen either of them fight like this.

Something dropped to the floor right in front of me, it was another chimera but I couldn't tell what he was merged with. "Going somewhere pretty?" He asked me tilting his head to one side, I was going to have to fight him.

I moved first slamming my hands against his ears, he look dazed but followed by a hit to my gut, I gasped.

"Al!" Ed shouted, Al hit the ground bleeding from his stomach.

"You two won't ruin my plans this time!" Pride screamed, his movements were becoming sluggish. Al was on the ground trying not to bleed out, I was weak trying to fight a chimera and Ed was stuck trying to defeat Pride with his bare hands, this wasn't going to end well.

"Stay focused on my girlie" the chimera in front of me said slamming his fist into me jaw, pain rushed over my face as I fell to the ground.

Loud growling echoed throughout the room followed by gun fire, looks like we had back up coming. "Brother!" Pride pushed Ed to the ground, he had a chance to take Pride in one blow but I knew for a fact he didn't have the heart to, but I did.

I had to think quick and an idea hit me, actually it was a miracle. I pulled the cloth from my injured palm and reopened it by dragging it along the ground, I gasped in pain as blood started to rush out, within seconds I had a transmutation circle drawn on my palm from my blood. I thought about separating the iron in my blood and brushed my other hand over it, a flash of light appeared and an iron blade was sticking out of my hand.

I slammed it into the gut of the chimera and ran towards Pride, he was over Ed with his shadows surrounding him, I can't be on second off or Ed was dead. I dropped to my knees and slid across the ground, I took in a deep breath running my fingers over the blade and the circle again as I held my breath, the blade ran straight through Pride and his shadows hit me instead of Ed but they only scratched the first layer of my skin, I had separated all the iron in all my blood for a split second to protect myself, like a shield.

Pride looked at me, "I told you id kill you" I whispered, he looked up at me with big dark eyes.

"I give you credit" he gasped in pain, "you kept your promise" he disintegrated in my hands and I let go of my breath, blood started to ooze from all the scares on my body where Pride had left from hitting my own human shield.

The whole place erupted with military soldiers, followed by Roy's subordinates and then by Roy. He took in the situation, the three chimera's dead on the ground, what was left of Pride all over me and me, Ed and Al on the ground, not in great shape at all.

"Why didn't someone inform me?" He Asked looking around the place.

Me and Al pointed to Ed, but he was too entranced staring at the blade sticking out of my palm, I smiled "smart right?" I pulled it from my skin and it dropped to the floor and it turned back to blood.

"Bloody genius!" He exclaimed, "I never thought of that" he turned to Al who was now being aided, "Al why did I never think of that?!" Al gave him an exhausted look.

"Don't ask me brother, I just want to go home" he muttered, Ed stumbled to his feet then pulled me along with him.

"I want to go home as well" I said leaning against him.

"You going to explain?" Roy asked all of us.

"Pride is dead" we all said together.

"Going to elaborate?" All of us glared at me.

"No" we all snapped together like stubborn little children.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a week now Pride has been dead but he still haunted me in my dreams, shoving that red stone in my face and then it would escalate further with me losing control of my body to a different being. I'd end up waking up with a heavy chest and Buster moaning at the end of my bed, I'd tell him it was just a dream and that there was nothing to worry about, even if I didn't believe that. There was so much about the world we don't know or beyond the world and homunculi were just the beginning of it, but like humans do, we get back to our feet and continue to live our life. Unfortunately for me, my life was full of military soldiers in my face, Roy decided that my bar that was now one of the most popular places in central for the military.

After a hard days of work every man and women wearing a blue uniform would stuff themselves in here until they were blind drunk, Jett was back helping me but I had these two costumers. Gold hair and gold eyes, they'd sit there and question me.

"What transmutation circle did you use?" Al asked.

"I can't remember" I said pouring a drink, I ached all over still and my hand where I had created a blade had an odd colour from changing the blood to iron.

"What do you mean you can't remember?!" Ed snapped, I turned around and slammed the glass on the bar, cracks appeared in it and both boys gave me stunned looks. We had had this conversation over ten times now and I was starting to get irritated.

"It means I don't remember Ed" I said slowly to him, "I was weak and loosing a lot of blood" he crossed his arms and frowned.

"Don't break the glass" he muttered under his breath.

"Brother-" I slammed my fist into his face and he fell off his chair backwards slamming into the ground, Al looked at me shocked.

"My bar. My rules." I snarled, he got back up rubbing his face but he didn't protest, Al smiled a sweet smile at me.

"How about if we put you under hypnosis's?" Al suggested, I gave him a warning look.

"I'm not letting you inside my head" I said tapping it.

"She's got some nasty secrets" Jett said walking past butting in.

"Shut up or I'll fire you" I snapped, he smiled at me, I gave him my middle finger in return. I turned to Ed and Al, "look you two are smart enough, figured it out, you saw what I did now use that to your advantage" I don't know why I couldn't remember what I did but all I know is I had tuned my blood to iron it's just no one knows what type of circle you would use and I have no idea why I knew it, but now I've got no recollection.

"Fine" Ed sighed at me, Al gave up not wanting a punch in the face. Roy walked in with his head up high, we all looked at him as he walked towards us. "I swear he acts he's above all of us" Ed muttered, I smiled.

"No, he's just got a stick up his ass" I said crossing my arms, "that's why he walks like that" thy both laughed as Roy reached the bar.

"You two are in my seat, I get front row seats to talk to the Fallen Angel" Roy said, they both looked up at him with death glares. Roy didn't even batter an eye lid.

They slid out of their seats, "bastard" Ed muttered.

"Is that any way to talk to your fuhrer?" Roy asked patting the bar letting me know he wanted a drink.

"See you later Angel!" Al called out holding Ed back from attacking Roy.

"Get that stick out of your ass!" Ed snapped as Al dragged him out of the bar, Roy turned around then turned back to me and frowned.

"A stick?" He asked me, "now why on earth would I have a stick up my ass?" He asked, I sighed.

"He's not being literal" I muttered, Roy smiled.

"I know" I glared at him.

"Stop playing games Roy" I said, he smiled and handed me a piece of paper, "what's this?" I asked.

"Read it" he said as I handed him his drink.

"The wondering spirit" which is what I named the bar after I swore I saw Andrew walking the bar at night, "Is now military property" I read out and glared at Roy, "you're taking the bar from me!" I snapped.

"Keep reading would you" he snapped back, "I'm not that much of an ass."

"And owner will have many privileges and will live in comfort for their corporation" I looked up at Roy with wide eyes, "what?" I asked.

"In other words, keep my solders happy and you will never pay another bill again and also I'd like to make a contract with the Fallen Angel" I smiled, he was helping me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You help the Elric brothers with that alchemy you performed with Pride and you'll have a lot more than money" he said showing me a state alchemist watch, "do what I ask and this is yours, you have many privileges with making central a better place by helping me" I thought about.

"I don't want to do the military's dirty work, I'm not the type of person to go out onto the battle field-" Roy held his hand up interrupting me.

"One thing about being the fuhrer" Roy said, "is I get to choose what my state dogs do, and you will be a little special, you won't be advertised as a state dog, I'm allowing you to become one so you can gain access to information you need without having to break in to places" I smiled as he took a drink.

"Hold on one-second" I said to Roy, he nodded, I ran into Jett, "mind the bar for a second" I said to him.

"Wait? What?" Jett said, "where you going?" I pushed through the front.

"Hey guys!" I called out, Ed and Al turned around. "Maybe hypnosis is a good idea" I suggested, their faces lit.

"For real?" Ed asked, I shrugged.

"I've got nothing else to lose" I muttered.

_**This is the last chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it, thank you for all your support :) **_


End file.
